Dancing )
by HumanyWhumany
Summary: The Doctor has a hangover and a mystery person sleeping next to him. And by "dancing" I don't mean dancing I mean "dancing."


"Dancing"

The Ninth blinked, he didn't know where he was. Ow! His head was pounding. Some room in the TARDIS, but it was unfamiliar. He would have ignored it, but while stretching-he found a person. Said person's face was hidden. The figure didn't open his eyes just mumbled, "Shut up Peaches, go back to sleep." Whose bed was he in, with whom?!

The Doctor quickly assessed the situation. He was spooning with some mystery person. All he could remember from last night was a blur. His head hurt. He wasn't wearing pants. _He wasn't wearing pants._ Ok, so he got sloppy drunk? Ugh, why did Rose not stop him? ROSE. OH GOD, IS THAT WHO IS IN HIS BED? Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Hey," he well… poked the mystery person. "Wake up."

He rolled over and opened his eyes. "Hiya, Doctor." It. Was. Jack. Captain Jack. Jack Harkness. Oh God. The Doctor shot out of bed, (still no pants). "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!"

Jack looked stunned, "We didn't-"

"…Did we?" The Doctor was… squeaking; he pointed at Jack. "Pants?"

"Uh no…"

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU GET ME DRUNK?!"

"Doctor, relax, we are two grown-ass men, we can handle this. And yes, I probably did get you drunk."

The Doctor gave Jack an Oncoming Storm glare, and said, "Ok look. This never, ever, happened. Whatever DIDN'T happen last night, we forget about it and absolutely not. Tell. Rose. Understand? Now, I'm going to go shower. 'Till June."

Jack rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Oh my God, oh my God, OHMYGOD! I'm never drinking again. But it couldn't have been that bad right?"

By this time, the Doctor was completely done with Jack and muttering curses under his breath, he walked away (he'd found something to put on by now, much to Jack's dismay). The Doctor still had a migraine and he couldn't find any bathroom. He eventually found the kitchen where a strange woman was staring daggers at him while she drank her tea.

"Rose?"

The girl still had her hazel brown eyes and Union Jack T-Shirt but then…

"You. Shaved. My. HEAD!"

The Doctor stared at the used-to-be-blonde companion, "JACK! I BALDED ROSE!" Nine looked at Rose and asked very slowly… "Ok, exactly what happened last night?"

Rose began, "Jack took us to some alien bar… where they had a champagne river flowing through it, and Jack ordered hyper vodkas. You just drank some flimsy Time Lord beer or something… with a very low alcohol content, but that doesn't last long and Jack manages to get some tequila in you. Anyway, next thing I know you're doing shots out of Jack's belly button, so I leave to go find the TARDIS-may have ran into some weird reptile people from the dawn of Time (long story, don't ask)-and yes, I did make it to the TARDIS. Anyway, I'm sitting in the control room and who decides to show up? Two very drunk guys who think it would be hilarious to shave my head. Which you did. Oh, and you accepted Jack's proposal of marriage." She pointed at the Doctor's hand, where a diamond ring shone on his finger? He squinted at it-where did Jack find that last night? But he was getting ahead of himself.

"Rose I'm so sorry…"

This time, she offered a tongue in tooth smile. "It's actually pretty funny. I'm sure the TARDIS has some super fast hair growing shampoo around here."

The Doctor winced. "Haven't had a hangover in… 500 years? Ugh-and now I remember why."

Rose laughed, and knowingly raised her eyebrows. "So… had fun last night?"

"Did I really sleep with Jack? Pleasesaynopleasesayno…"

"Yup." Rose grinned. "These walls are much thinner than you think they are. (Next time, can you _please_ find a room a little farther away from mine?) But yeah, you 'danced.'"

So that concludes this story. Jack and the Doctor decided their insane night should stay behind them. Of course, it wasn't the last time they "danced." (I mean, all of Time and Space, you get lonely). They both walked along, fell in love (with humans, oi) , and accidentally crossed each other's Time Streams a couple times. Their story always spirals out of control. But they never forgot. Maybe one day, they'll receive some kind of closure. They'll meet up again in… ooooo, a few thousand years?


End file.
